Pitch und Pestilenz
by Fluffy Bond
Summary: Pitch Black und ein ehemaliger Reiter der Apocalypse treffen sich in einem Pub. Oneshot


**Pitch und Pestilenz**

Disclaimer:  
Unnötig, ich weiß, aber Frau kann nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Die Rechte an _Die Hüter des Lichts_ gehören nicht mir, sondern Dreamworks. Genauso wenig gehören mir die Rechte an _Good Omens/Ein gutes Omen_.

Zusammenfassung:  
Pitch Black und ein ehemaliger Reiter der Apocalypse treffen sich in einem Pub.

_Eigentlich habe ich keine Zeit für spontane Oneshots, aber dieses Plotbunny hat mich mit großen niedlichen Augen angesehen und ich konnte nicht nein sagen. Schon als ich 'Rise of the Guardians/Die Hüter des Lichts' das erste Mal gesehen habe, sind mir gewisse Parallelen zu Terry Pratchetts 'Hogfather/Schweinsgalopp' aufgefallen. Von da war es nur ein Katzensprung zu einem weiteren Werk von Terry Pratchett, 'Good Omens/Ein gutes Omen', das er zusammen mit Neil Gaiman geschrieben hat. Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, was aus Pestilenz geworden ist. Für diesen Oneshot muss man 'Good Omens' aber nicht gelesen haben. Wer Pestilenz und die Reiter der Apokalypse sind, sollte auch so klar werden und wer Pitch Black nicht kennt, ist im falschen Fandom unterwegs. ;-)_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Im Pub _'Four Horseshoes'_ war man an seltsame Gestalten gewöhnt. Der einzelne Gast, der in der hintersten dunklen Ecke allein an einem Tisch hockte, in regelmäßigen Abständen jeweils zwei Gläser Whiskey bestellte, und die übrige Zeit mit sich selbst zu reden schien, erregte daher kaum Aufmerksamkeit. Tatsächlich schienen die meisten ihn nicht einmal zu sehen. Hätte man den Barkeeper gebeten, den Gast zu beschreiben, hätte selbst er keine vernünftige Beschreibung abliefern können. Dass Einzige, woran er sich später noch erinnern konnte, war, dass der Fremde irgendwie _krank_ ausgesehen hatte.

Niemand kam auf die Idee sich zu ihm zu setzen. Tatsächlich machte jeder einen großen Bogen um den zweiten Hocker. Aber sicher war es nur eine Täuschung, dass der Platz in der Ecke noch dunkler wirkte als sonst, die Schatten tiefer und ominöser. Und dass das Licht an der Decke ständig flackerte, seit der einsame Gast dort saß, lag zweifellos an einem Wackelkontakt.

Dass der Mann die ganze Zeit mit sich selbst sprach, war ungewöhnlich, aber nicht ungewöhnlicher, als beispielsweise die Buchhalter-Blaskapelle, die vor drei Tagen hier gewesen war. Ein bisschen unheimlich war es schon, wie der Fremde immer wieder aufhörte zu reden und einem unsichtbaren Gesprächspartner zu lauschen schien. Noch unheimlicher war vielleicht, dass man manchmal das Gefühl bekam, dass wirklich jemand antwortete. Vermutlich war es nur das Radio.

Kaum jemand wäre auf die Idee gekommen, bei dem Fremden könne es sich um ein übernatürliches Geschöpf handeln, geschweige denn um eine anthropomorphe Persönlichkeit. Seine besten Tage lagen längst hinter ihm, aber in gewissen Kreisen rief der Name _Pestilenz_ noch immer Respekt hervor. Sein Gesprächs – und Trinkpartner, unsichtbar für die meisten Sterblichen, trug den Namen Pitch Black und war vielen besser bekannt als der _Schwarze Mann_.

„_Umweltverschmutzung!_", sagte Pestilenz gerade, „Ich hasse den Kerl! Da ist man mal ein paar Jahre aus dem Geschäft und schon ersetzen sie einen durch so einen jungen, unerfahrenen _Emporkömmling_! Ich meine, was hat er denn schon groß vorzuweisen? Ein paar Öltanker hier, ein paar Chemie-verseuchte Flüsse da und schon glaubt er, er könne in der Oberliga mitmischen!"

„Das Ozonloch hat er ganz gut hinbekommen.", murmelte Pitch. Etwas zu gut in seinen Augen. Er konnte sich im Sommer kaum noch bei Tageslicht hinaus trauen. Zu viel Sonnenlicht war Gift für den Herrn der Schatten und die fehlende Ozonschicht erhöhte dessen Intensität.

„Ja gut, das.", gab Pestilenz widerwillig zu. Das Risiko für Hautkrebs war deutlich gestiegen, aber es wurmte ihn, dass jemand anderes als er selbst dafür verantwortlich war. „Aber er er ist keine 200 Jahre alt! Er hat einfach nicht die nötige Reife, die ein Reiter der Apokalypse braucht. Ich habe schon vor tausenden von Jahren ganze Völker mit Seuchen dezimiert! Die Pest! Die Cholera! Die Pocken! Wo bleibt die Anerkennung dafür? Wann hat irgendwer mal meinen Einsatz gewürdigt?"

„Ha!", schnaubte Pitch, „Anerkennung! Darauf kann unsereins lange warten! Es interessiert keinen, wie undankbar unser Job ist, und wie lange wir ihn schon machen! Am Ende warten nur Einsamkeit und Verbitterung. Wenigstens wirst du _gesehen!_" Schwarze Schatten kräuselten sich zornig um ihn wie Tentakel. Seine letzte Niederlage saß immer noch tief.

„Von Sterblichen, ja. Die Meisten haben keine Ahnung, mit wem sie es zu tun haben." Pestilenz starrte verdrießlich in sein Glas. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann mich das letzte Mal einer der anderen Reiter besucht hat. Nicht dass ich auf ihre Gesellschaft Wert legen würde.", fügte er hastig hinzu, „Hunger scheint sowieso immer über mich zu lachen. Und Krieg schaut mich seit der Sache mit dem Penicillin nur noch verächtlich an. Sie hat ja keine Ahnung, wie das ist, wenn plötzlich die gesamte Existenz auf dem Spiel steht, wenn man nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst ist..."

„Ich weiß _genau_ was du meinst!", sagte Pitch und tätschelte ihm mit einem Schattententakel mitfühlend den Rücken. „Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Ich war einmal_ Alles_, was die Menschen hatten! Furcht vor Krankheit, Furcht vor Hunger, Furcht vor Krieg, Furcht vor Tod... Ich will gar nicht abstreiten, dass ihr euren Teil dazu beigetragen habt. Aber letztendlich gehörten sie alle _mir_! Ich war der Albtraum König! Die Welt erzitterte vor mir! Bis dieser Möchtegern im Mond die Wächter berufen hat. Wer ist _er_, dass er das Recht hatte, diese Entscheidung zu treffen? Und nun sieh mich an! Nur noch ein Schatten meiner selbst in der Tat..."

Pestilenz nickte. „Aber wenigstens musst du nicht um deine Existenz fürchten. Die Angst ist so alt wie das Leben und wird immer in irgendeiner Form existieren. Sie können versuchen, dich klein zu halten, aber sie können dich nie völlig besiegen."

Ein finsteres Lächeln glitt über Pitchs Gesicht. „Das ist wahr. Sie können mich nicht besiegen und eines Tages werden sie nicht mehr da sein, um mich aufzuhalten. Meine Zeit wird wieder kommen! So wie auch deine."

„Ich weiß nicht.", seufzte Pestilenz, „Penicillin und Antibiotika haben mir einen ziemlichen Dämpfer verpasst. Einige meiner schönsten Schöpfungen sind inzwischen _ausgerottet_!Ich dachte wirklich, das wars, jetzt ist es vorbei, ich bin raus aus der Apokalypse. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass HIV so ein Erfolg werden würde... das war eigentlich nur ein Nebenprojekt."

„Und jetzt wollen die anderen Reiter dich nicht mehr zurück?", sagte Pitch verwundert, „Was ist so schlimm daran fünf Reiter zu haben, anstatt vier?" Für die Wächter war einer mehr offenbar nur von Vorteil gewesen. Vielleicht sollte Pitch selbst darüber nachdenken zu rekrutieren...

„Es ist Tradition.", erwiderte Pestilenz missmutig, „In den alten Schriften ist immer von vier Reitern die Rede."

Pitch dachte eine Weile nach. „Bis zur nächsten Apokalypse ist noch etwas Zeit.", sagte er schließlich, „Wer weiß wie lange Umweltverschmutzung durchhält. Du kannst dir deinen alten Platz zurückerobern."

„Meinst du wirklich?", fragte Pestilenz hoffnungsvoll.

„Natürlich!", sagte Pitch mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, „Und falls du Interesse an einem Bündnis hast... Krankheit und Angst passen hervorragend zusammen."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Oh ja, mein Freund." Pitchs samtige Stimme nahm einen genüsslichen Tonfall an. „Wusstest du, dass Depression inzwischen offiziell als Krankheit gilt?"

Pestilenz begann zu grinsen, dann zu lachen. „Auf gute weitere Zusammenarbeit!", rief er und hob sein Glas, „Auf Pitch und Pestilenz!"

„Auf uns!" Auch Pitch lachte. Plötzlich war nicht mehr alles ganz so trostlos. Er hatte nun einen _Verbündeten_! Die Welt und ihre Wächter hatten keine Ahnung, was auf sie zukam!

An der Bar blickte der Barkeeper auf, als der einsame Gast in der Ecke plötzlich in wildes Gelächter ausbrach. Wie seltsam, er hätte schwören können, es waren zwei Personen, die lachten...


End file.
